


Perfect

by duckfuck



Series: Made In The A.M. [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caring Louis, Crying, Cutting, Fluff, Insecure Harry, Kissing, M/M, Sad Harry, Self-Harming Harry, Self-Hatred, Sweet Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say that Harry is ugly and clumsy and should just die. His parents care less about him and Harry is just lost. He hates himself and his body, his hair, his voice.. he hates everything about himself. He cuts his wrists and thighs bloody and nobody knows about this, however, his best mate Louis finds out and changes Harry's mind.</p><p>Warning!! Might be triggering! Take care. xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is perfect for Louis, no matter what.

He stared at the crimson red drops on the tiled floor. He let out a shaky sigh. It felt good.

The cuts. They felt good.

He cleaned the razor and hid it somewhere in his bathroom. Somewhere no one could ever find, except Harry himself. He cleaned - or wiped - the cuts and wrapped a bandage around it so no one could see the cuts. The rolled his sweater sleeve down and wiped his tears away; it all hurt. His life hurt too much.

He walked out of the bathroom and collapsed on his soft bed, hands gripping the sheets as he let out another sigh. He took his phone and sent a text to his best friend, Louis. Who he might have a little crush. Maybe.

_'hi Lou'_

A few minutes after he got a text back and he began texting with Louis.

**Loubear <3: ** _hey H, whats up ?_

_''m just really bored, i don't want to be at home right now'_

**Loubear <3: ** _did something happen?_

_'no, just feeling off a bit and wanna hang out with you..'_

****Loubear <3:****  _okay, i'm at home right now  and don't have anything to do. d'you want me to make a cuppa for you?_

_'yeah, that would be great, thanks. i'll be over in ten. xx'_

**Loubear <3: ** _I'll be waiting love ;)_

Harry smiled and put his phone away. He changed his grey sweater to a pink oversized sweater and tugged on his tight white skinnies and styled his long curly hair into a bun. He loved buns. They are cute. Even Louis said that Harry's bun looked adorable. Then he took his phone and house-keys before going out of his room and down the stairs. His parents weren't home at the moment, which was good. Harry left the house and locked it, before started walking towards Louis' house.

***

 _'Open the door Boo.'_ he texted Louis and soon the door of Louis' house opened. There stood Louis in his white t-shirt and black skinny jeans, bare foot. He looked pretty adorable, Harry would say.

"Hey, Haz. Come in!" Louis grinned and let Harry come inside. Harry took his brown boots off and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Louis came with two cups of tea and gave one to Harry who thanked.

"So, what's on your mind? Wanna talk?" Louis asked and sipped his tea. Harry shrugged and twirled the teaspoon in the cup.

"Was just bored and haven't seen you for two days, Lou." the curly haired lad mumbled and Louis laughed. "Hey! Don't laugh!" Harry protested and found himself giggling a bit.

"Sorry love, you missed me that much?" Louis smiled and boy did Harry love that smile with crinkled eyes.

"Of course, we're pretty close so why not?" Harry smiled and sipped his drink. They talked for about half an hour before their tea cups were empty.

 

"Harry, you- you trust me right?" Louis asked suddenly and Harry stopped laughing, and nervously nodded. "Of course, Louis, why wouldn't I?" the boy spoke slowly, a bit confused and nervous why Louis asked this.

"And you can talk to me about everything, right?" another nod.

"What's that around your wrist..?" Harry tensed up. He didn't notice that his sweater's sleeve had slipped up a bit, exposing his bandage. He felt his heart rate fastening up.

"I--It's n-nothing, L-Louis.." he stuttered, fuck. Why did he have to stutter? He was so screwed. Louis knows, he fucking knows, it's all ruined.

"Harry, please.." Louis moved closer but it only made the younger one flinch away.

"Hazza, don't go, I just want to know, please." Louis whispered and carefully put his hand on Harry's thigh, rubbing it a bit, assuming Harry that he wouldn't do any harm. He would never harm Harry. Basically Louis was touching his cuts on his thigh, but they were hidden.  _'Might as well tell him, whats the point hiding anymore..'_ Harry thought and sighed.

"Please, just.. don't tell anybody about this. Not even my parents, well, they wouldn't care anyways." Harry began. "I-I've been doing.. this.. since I figured out my parents don't really care about me. And, people say and think that I'm ugly and I should just die. My hair is ugly and I am ugly, I hate myself. Every bit. My voice is ugly, I'm not perfect, Lou. What's the meaning of my life anyway?" he said and didn't dare to look in Louis' eyes.

"Harry, can I..?" Louis quietly asked and Harry nodded, giving Louis his arms so the older one could see his secret.

Louis carefully and slowly took the bandage off and gasped. He looked up at Harry, but didn't meet those green eyes because they were looking at another direction. He sighed and let his fingers trail the pink lines and reddish new ones. Harry didn't expect Louis to lift his wrist up to his lips and plant tender kisses onto every wound. Harry looked at Louis and let out a sob, small tears falling down his cheeks.

"You're perfect to me, Harry. I might never be your knight in shining armour, I might never be the one you take home to mother, and I might never be the one who brings you flowers, but I can be the one, be the one tonight, Harry, for you. You're beautiful, so beautiful. Adorable, cute, smart, lovely. Don't you dare think otherwise. Fuck those people, they don't deserve to talk about you like that. You're too stunning to be ugly. Your body is beautiful, your hair is pretty, your voice is lovely, and god your eyes.. they're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Louis spoke softly and leaned in to surprise kiss Harry, who was pretty shocked but kissed Louis back. What Louis said was beautiful, No one has ever told Harry something this sweet.

They broke the long kiss to catch their breaths. They just stared into each others eyes, admiring each other and Harry giggled a bit.

"Thank you Louis.." Harry whispered and Louis chuckled.

"Always, Haz." Louis pecked Harry's lips and caressed his cheek. "Harry..?" Louis asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Really?" Louis nodded and he got tackled down by Harry who kissed him on the lips and mumbled a quick 'yes!' and they kissed and giggled and kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> another rushed fic, im sorry :((


End file.
